Więc ześlij mi sen
by Haszyszymora
Summary: W pewnym momencie zaczęłam robić z tym światem, co chcę - czyli chyba lekkie AU. Leciutkie.


_Dedykowane Fil - w podzięce za szturchnięcie odpowiednich trybików_

Sandmann Sandmann  
mach die Lichter aus  
Die Wahrheit ist grausam  
Drum schenk mir einen Traum

Sandmann Sandmann  
komm zu mir nach Haus  
Streu mir Sand in meine Augen  
und weck mich nie wieder auf

Oomph, Sandmann

_Młody, a ty czemu nie śpisz?_  
Ace siada na łóżku, przez chwilę wpatruje się bezmyślnie w okno, w Wieżę Zegarową, czarną na tle szarzejącego nieba. Noc musiała być naprawdę długa, jeśli nawet u Juliusa nie palą się jeszcze światła.  
Rycerz z westchnieniem przeciąga dłonią po włosach. Wie, że już nie zaśnie. Śniło mu się…  
To przez ten sen, przez to przypominanie sobie całkiem odbiegła go senność. To było ważne. Śniła mu się… Wieża? Ace wstaje, cicho, żeby nie obudzić… Nie, dzisiaj spał przecież sam. Nie musi się pilnować, gdy – _podchodzi do okna, ceglana podłoga ziębi stopy_ – otwiera je, wpuszczając chłód, świergot i zapach mokrej zieleni – _i staje na palcach, by wyjrzeć ponad parapetem i skrzynką kwiatów_ – na Wieżę. Śniła mu się? Możliwe, siedziba Zegarmistrza jest wszędzie, doskonale widoczna w każdym punkcie Krainy. Ace nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby wyrastała nad człowiekiem także w snach. _Młody, powiedzieć ci coś o Wieży?_ Wieża, tak… To było coś…  
_Dziedziniec wyłożono białymi płytami, marmurem albo czymś podobnym. W pełnym słońcu biel kłuje oczy, prawie oślepia. Raz, dwa, trzy… Kto podejdzie najbliżej? I mur też jest nagrzany, czarny kamień prawie parzy rękę. I co, kto podejdzie bliżej? Założymy się, że zapukam?_  
_Wtedy drzwi otwierają się i -_  
Ból przychodzi nagle jak uderzenie pałką. Wybucha znienacka w tyle głowy, drży aż w zębach, napływa do oczu, wszędzie, przez jeden oślepiający moment świat ogranicza się do kłębka rozżarzonych nerwów w czaszce. _Drzwi…_ Drzwi?  
Ace czuje chłód na czole, a w ustach jakby sól – i nagle uświadamia sobie, że klęczy, opierając głowę o parapet, a… Unosi dłoń do oczu. No nie, naprawdę się rozpłakał? Nerwy gasną równie nagle, jak się zapaliły, i Rycerz nie czuje już zupełnie nic, kiedy wstaje, nic poza chłodem poranka.  
Myśli już nie zbierze, ból wypłukuje wszystko.

- Podobno dotknięcie Wieży przynosi pecha.  
Julius marszczy brwi, poirytowany. Także sobą, niepotrzebnie przejmuje się durnymi przesądami, ale i tak…  
- Skąd masz te rewelacje? – pyta chłodno. Niepotrzebnie się dąsa. I niepotrzebnie przerywa pracę.  
Jeszcze tylko trzy zegarki, jeden, tak, jeden z przerwaną sprężyną…  
- Nie wiem. Pewnie gdzieś usłyszałem.  
- I po co powtarzasz?  
– Dla ciekawostki - Ace odwraca się od okna, jego śmiech płynnie przechodzi w ziewnięcie. – Mmm, Julius…?  
- Co?  
- Prześpię się tutaj, dobra? Coś długa ta nocka.  
- Buty – odpowiada krótko Julius, nie unosząc wzroku znad zegarka. Przykręcić, naoliwić...  
- Zasnę, zanim je rozsznuruję – wzdycha Rycerz, ale po chwili wysokie buciory lądują z hukiem na podłodze. Zegarmistrz nie musi patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że jakimś niepojętym zrządzeniem grawitacji znalazły się po dwóch przeciwnych krańcach kanapy. Sprężyny skrzypią cicho, szeleści płaszcz i wreszcie zapada cisza.  
Następny. Hm. Tarcza pęknięta, do wymiany, ale mechanizm…  
- Ostatnio często śni mi się twoja Wieża – zagaja sennie Ace. – Dlaczego?  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie znam się na snach. – Julius zerka przelotnie na Rycerza Serc, wyciągniętego na pełną długość na jego kanapie. Chłopak ma zamknięte oczy, pewnie bredzi już w półśnie, kiedy odpowiada:  
- Ty się znasz na wszystkim.  
Można tylko machnąć ręką. Mechanizm. Tryby pościerane, chodziły bardzo długo, Julius chyba nawet pamięta właścicielkę, drżącą i siwiuteńką. Właściwie spodziewał się jej od jakiegoś czasu. Nieważne. Musi się skupić, do licha. Tryby. Też do wymiany. Julius odkłada na chwilę zegarek, przeciera oczy, próbując pozbyć się tego nieznośnego piasku spod powiek.  
- A więc znasz się na wszystkim? – pyta drwiąco Nightmare. Pojawił się jak zwykle bezszelestnie, nie wiedzieć kiedy wkradł do pokoju i zawisnął w powietrzu nad kanapą, przechylając się przez oparcie.  
- Powiedziałem, że nie.  
- Na pewno? – Nightmare przechyla się jeszcze bardziej, dotyka delikatnie skroni śpiącego. Ace nie reaguje, mało kto potrafi wyczuć dotyk Snu. – Nie powiesz, co tu jest do naprawienia?  
- Nie znam się na snach – powtarza niecierpliwie Julius. – Jeśli masz coś do roboty, bierz się za to. A jeśli nie, to zostaw go, Nightmare.  
Sen parska śmiechem, jego śmiech jest cichy jak przesypywanie się piasku w klepsydrze, jak opadanie śniegu, jak oddech śpiącego dziecka.  
- Snów nie da się naprawić.  
- Dziękuję za cenną uwagę. Masz dla mnie coś jeszcze? Nie? W takim razie bądź tak łaskaw i pozwól mi się obudzić. Mam pracę do wykonania.  
Julius otwiera oczy. Ciemno, ktoś pogasił lampy, a kiedy Zegarmistrz wstaje, z ramion zsuwa mu się koc. Tak, zdecydowanie czuć tutaj rękę Alicji. Ace? Śpi, jak spał, przykryty własnym płaszczem, z policzkiem opartym na zgiętej ręce. Niby co może być w nim do naprawy? Chyba tylko wyczucie kierunku.  
Na biurku wciąż czekają dwa martwe zegarki. Kawa w kubku już dawno wystygła, jest zimna i ciemna jak niebo za oknem.  
Julius ma wrażenie, że ta noc nie skończy się nigdy.

Po przebudzeniu wita go padające ukośnie światło poranka, zapach świeżej kawy, śniadanie na stole oraz informacja, że przespał popołudnie, w tej mniej więcej kolejności. Ręka Alicji – wszechobecna, Zegarmistrz zresztą przypomina sobie dosyć dokładnie, że rękę kobiety można wyczuć nawet w pogodzie. Podobnie jak kobiece dąsy, o czym Julius również wie lepiej, niż chciałby pamiętać.  
Przez całe śniadanie Alicja milczy. Pewnie po to, by nie przeszkadzać w rachunku sumienia.  
- No dobrze – Julius w geście kapitulacji zostawia nóż w niedojedzonym jajku. Sadzonym. – O co chodzi?  
- Umawialiśmy się, że traktujesz mnie jak zwykłego gracza, tak?  
- Zgadza się.  
- Nie musisz mnie traktować wyjątkowo tylko dlatego, że jestem przybyszem. To znaczy, że nie powinieneś wywalać kogoś z jego pokoju, wiesz?  
- Co znowu? – Niech go diabli, jeśli wie. – O czym ty mówisz, kobieto?  
- Ace spał na kanapie, pod własnym płaszczem – Alicja wbija w niego spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, a Julius wobec tak nagłej zmiany frontu kompletnie traci rozeznanie.  
- Przecież nie hałasował… - zaczyna niepewnie.  
- Nie o to chodzi! Ten pokój, który teraz zajmuję… Ace tam sypiał, tak? No więc mogłeś uprzedzić, że przeze mnie zamierzasz eksmitować kogoś na kanapę!  
Julius naprawdę ceni Alicję. Szanuje. Lubi, do licha. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że wobec takich lamentów oprócz szczęki i rąk Zegarmistrzowi opada literalnie wszystko.  
- Alicjo… - odzywa się wreszcie, opierając ciężko głowę na pięści. – W tej Wieży w każdej chwili może pojawić się dodatkowy pokój, a Ace doskonale o tym wie. Jeśli śpi w moim gabinecie, to tylko dlatego, że… Nie wiem, najwyraźniej lubi. Może mam bardzo wygodną kanapę. W każdym razie robił tak od zawsze i uwierz, twoja obecność nie ma tu nic, naprawdę nic do rzeczy.  
- Już? – dodaje po chwili. – Takie wyjaśnienie cię zadowala?  
- Przepraszam . To znaczy tak – odpowiada prędko Alicja. – Tak, zrozumiałam, i przepraszam, że na ciebie wsiadłam, po prostu… Jestem okropnie przewrażliwiona, prawda? Ale kiedy tam weszłam wieczorem, obaj wyglądaliście, jakbyście byli na śmierć przemęczeni. Wstyd mi było, że wyleguję się w wygodnym łóżku, wiesz?  
- Trzeba było położyć się na podłodze – wzdycha Julius. Łapie widelec, by zaatakować wystygłe już jajko. – Może poczułabyś się lepiej.  
- Przestań! To nie jest… Och, nieważne! – Jego lokatorka wierci się przez chwilę, zarumieniona jak wiśnia, wreszcie zagaduje pojednawczo: - Więc mówisz, że wy tak zawsze? A właściwie jak długo się znacie?  
Julius namyśla się krótko, akurat na czas potrzebny, by definitywnie skończyć ze śniadaniem. Ściśle mówiąc: udaje, że się namyśla. Jest przecież Zegarmistrzem, kto, jak nie on, ma tutaj wyczuwać upływ czasu co do sekundy?  
- Dwadzieścia siedem tysięcy trzysta pięćdziesiąt siedem godzin – odpowiada. Skonsternowana mina Alicji mówi mu, że może jednak precyzyjne odpowiedzi nie zawsze rozjaśniają sytuację, dlatego dodaje wyjaśniająco: - Od kiedy dołączył do gry.

_Łatwo wychwycić ten moment, w którym zegary zacinają się na sekundę, a z nimi jakby zacinał się cały świat, i po sekundzie dezorientacji po prostu się wie, że gra nie może się toczyć dalej. Zabrakło któregoś gracza. Równie oczywiste jest, że z pytaniem „Którego?" najlepiej udać się do Wieży Zegarowej, tam informacje o zgonach w Krainie docierają zwykle najwcześniej._  
_- Szybciej dowiaduje się tylko główny zainteresowany – powiedział mu wtedy Mary Gowland. Stary plotkarz nawet nie silił się na ton usprawiedliwienia, nie mówiąc już o udawaniu, że chce pogadać przy kieliszku o czymkolwiek innym, pogodzie, mafii czy nowych karuzelach. Julius do dziś nie potrafi powiedzieć, dlaczego dał się namówić na przerywanie pracy dla takiej głupoty. Cóż, przynajmniej wino było dobrego gatunku, na maestrze rozrywek przynajmniej w takich kwestiach można polegać._  
_– No więc? Kto?_  
_- Rycerz._  
_- Stary Fanto wyciągnął kopyta? – zdziwił się Gowland. – Niby jak? Doigrał się?_  
_Julius wzruszył ramionami, podsunął kieliszek do napełnienia._  
_- Zegarek miał prawie cały, tyle wiem. Nie rozpytywałem o dworskie plotki._  
_- Cały, powiadasz? Czyli ścięty._  
_- Nie słuchasz, co się do ciebie mówi, Gowland. Prawie cały. Mechanizm w porządku…_  
_- Pomijając, że martwy…_  
_- Ale tarcza pęknięta. Jak trzeba machać mieczem, by ścinając głowę, naruszyć serce?_  
_- Po pijaku – odrzekł pogodnie Mary. Wytrząsnął resztkę wina do swojego kieliszka, na wszelki wypadek obejrzał jeszcze pustą butelkę pod światło, po czym płynnym ruchem sztukmistrza wydobył zza pazuchy drugą. – No, to na drugą nóżkę…_  
_- Zapomnij. Mam pracę._  
_- Nie zając. Cholera, Julius, ale mnie rozczarowujesz dzisiaj. Pytam cię o ważne rzeczy, a ty, że się nie interesujesz. Przecież odprowadzasz całą Krainę, człowieku!_  
_- Właśnie dlatego – westchnął Julius. – Dlatego się nie interesuję. A zresztą przyszedłeś zapytać, kto odpadł. Powiedziałem._  
_- Gadaj więcej. Wiadomo coś o nowym?_  
_- Do diabła, Gowland, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie…_  
_I wtedy właśnie jakimś zupełnie bzdurnym zbiegiem okoliczności na schodach załomotały wojskowe buty. Wyglądało na to, że dworskie plotki przyszły do Wieży same._  
_- Dzień dobry! Jest tutaj ktoś!?_  
_- Tutaj! – Julius syknął wymownie na Gowlanda, by zechciał wykorzystać swoje sztuczki i uprzątnąć z jego biurka cały ten burdel. Mary z niezmąconą pogodą ducha wyciągnął zza pazuchy trzeci kieliszek. Sekundę później nowy Rycerz stanął w drzwiach, a pan Wesołego Miasteczka jakby zwątpił._  
_Zasadniczo wszystko się zgadzało. Płeć, wzrost, czerwony płaszcz i pas obciążony mieczem, jak najbardziej. Tylko…_  
_- Rany boskie! – zawołał ze zdumieniem Gowland, odsuwając się od biurka. – To ma być nowy Rycerz? Ile ty masz lat, szesnaście?_  
_- Prawie – uśmiechnął się chłopak. Wyciągnął rękę. – Nazywam się Ace._  
_- Gowland. – Zachrzęściło cicho. Julius zauważył, że Mary ukradkiem rozciera dłoń._  
_- Znam pana – pochwalił się Ace. – Kiedyś chodziliśmy do Miasteczka prawie co tydzień. Do Wieży już nie, ale – skinął w stronę Juliusa, ciągle roześmiany, ciągle… - Zegarmistrza oczywiście też kojarzę._  
_- Zatem podarujmy sobie prezentację i przejdźmy do rzeczy – odrzekł sucho Julius. – Co cię sprowadza, Rycerzu?_  
_- Ciekawość – odpowiedział wesoło Rycerz. Rozglądał się bez przerwy po całym pomieszczeniu, zupełnie jak dziecko w Wesołym Miasteczku. – Pomyślałem, że skoro już jestem w grze, powinienem znać pozostałych graczy. No więc dzień dobry. I właściwie do widzenia – dodał, zawracając znienacka - bo tak naprawdę wyrwałem się na chwilę, jest dużo roboty w zamku._  
_Jeszcze na progu przystanął, obejrzał się._  
_- Właśnie, zapraszam! Będzie duża egzekucja, ścinamy kanclerza._  
_- No proszę – mruknął Julius, gdy przebrzmiał łomot nóg zbiegających po schodach. – Najpierw Rycerz, teraz Królik… Co tak zamilkłeś, Gowland? Nie powiesz mi, czemu Jacques daje głowę pod miecz?_  
_- Bo ja wiem? – Mary wzruszył ramionami. – Może posłał do ciebie Fanto, a może puścił wiatry w obecności Królowej. Ja się teraz zastanawiam, co kierowało Zamkiem, gdy wyznaczali takiego szczyla? Przecież temu Rycerzowi nie sprzedaliby u mnie piwa._  
_Julius wzruszył ramionami._  
_- Ręka już nie boli?_  
_- Touche!_

_A Rycerz, jeśli o tym mowa, odwiedził go jeszcze raz, z zepsutym zegarkiem w zanadrzu._  
_- Znalazłem przypadkiem – powiedział. – Więc pomyślałem, że odniosę._  
_Mężczyzna, mniej niż sto siedemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy godzin, pewnie służący z Zamku. Luźne części przesypywały się wewnątrz zegarka, jakby… Jakby ktoś nosił go w kieszeni od dłuższego czasu. Julius poczuł, jak z tyłu głowy uruchamia mu się dawno zapomniany mechanizm._  
_- Kłamiesz, Ace – stwierdził karcąco. – Sam go zabiłeś._  
_- Ja? – Ace popatrzył na niego, najwyraźniej bardziej zaskoczony niż zmieszany._  
_- I to dosyć dawno, czterdzieści godzin temu. No więc? Dlaczego nie podałeś mi tego zegarka przy pierwszej wizycie?_  
_- Rany – Rycerz założył ręce na piersi, odchylił się lekko w geście podziwu. – Jesteś naprawdę dobry. A skłamałem, bo chcę z tobą pracować._  
_- Że jak?_  
_- Chcę ci pomagać przy zegarkach._  
_Upłynęła długa, bardzo długa chwila ciszy, potrzebna na przyswojenie idei. Dobrze. Ziemia jest płaska, Wieża stoi w pionie, Zegarmistrz jest jeden. Znakomicie._  
_- Jesteś Rycerzem – Julius ogłosił oczywisty fakt._  
_- Przecież nie mówiłem, że chcę się zamienić na role – Ace drgnął, jakby tknięty nową myślą. – A mogę?_  
_- Nie! – żachnął się Julius. – Jesteś Rycerzem, zegarki to… to przecież nie twoja rola. Dlaczego ja ci w ogóle tłumaczę takie rzeczy?_  
_- No i co z tego, że nie moja rola?_  
_- To wbrew regułom._  
_- No i co?_  
_- Czy ty słuchasz, co ja do ciebie mówię? Zetną cię._  
_Ace nie odpowiedział. Kiedy się uśmiechał, jego oczy robiły się wąskie jak u lisa._

Alicja najwyraźniej bardzo przejęła się ich rzekomym przepracowaniem: w pierwsze w miarę pogodne popołudnie wygrzebuje skądś koc, pakuje do koszyka masę jedzenia, po czym angażuje obu, Ace'a i Juliusa, jako tragarzy. Jak to zwykle bywa, kobiecie nie sposób się sprzeciwić, gdy robi coś z troski, dlatego właśnie Julius siedzi teraz na kocu – plecami do Wieży, by przynajmniej widok go nie uwierał – popija lemoniadę i stara się dobrze bawić. Niebo jest niebieskie. Chmurki są białe. Jaki ładny dzień.  
Ace wyciągnął się na przeciwległym krańcu koca, z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę. Kiedy bierze udział w rozmowie, otwiera tylko jedno oko, zupełnie jak kot wyrwany z drzemki.  
- Hej, Alicjo – zagaduje. – Ty też musiałaś wypić napój, żeby dołączyć do gry, co nie?  
- Nawet nie przypominaj! – Alicja rumieni się szybciej niż niebo przeskakujące na zachód słońca.  
- No dobrze, dobrze… Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, jak smakował. Dla każdego smakuje inaczej, wiesz?  
- Musi taki być – wtrąca mimowolnie Julius. – Chodzi o to, by gracz chciał dopić do końca.  
- No więc, Alicjo?  
- No więc… Trudno powiedzieć, bo smakował jakby kilkoma różnymi rzeczami, ale cały czas dobrze. Był trochę jak, hm… Jak ciasto z wiśniami. I jednocześnie jak grzanki z masłem. I jak indyk, ale z ciągutką i ananasem.  
Wyobraźnia Juliusa przez chwile pracuje nad tym połączeniem tych wrażeń.  
- Tosty z indykiem i ciągutkami?  
- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Julius – Alicja wzrusza ramionami. Wciąż jest lekko różowa na twarzy. Jak truskawkowa ciągutka. – Ja tego nie zamawiałam. A dla ciebie jaki był, co?  
- Jak śniadanie. Kawa, świeży chleb i konfitura z jeżyn.  
- Punkt! – śmieje się Ace. – Wybacz, Alicjo, ale Julius ma chyba jednak normalniejszy gust.  
- A twój napój?  
- Mój…? – Rycerz milknie, przymyka na chwilę oczy. A potem na jeszcze jedną, dużo dłuższą, i Juliusowi nagle wydaje się, że jest bledszy niż zwykle.  
- Ace? – Alicja chyba też ulega złudzeniu, w jej głosie brzmi wyraźna troska. Ace wzdraga się, patrzy ze zdumieniem w niebo nad sobą.  
- Co? O co pytałaś?  
- No nie, zasnąłeś!?  
- Chyba tak – Rycerz siada, wychyla duszkiem szklankę lemoniady. Ma ziemię pod paznokciami, palce zostawiają ciemny, wilgotny ślad na czole, kiedy przeciąga dłonią po włosach.  
- No, więc o co pytałaś?  
- Pytałam o to, jak smakował twój napój.  
- Nie... W ogóle nie miał smaku. Dziwne, co?  
- Wychodzi na to, że nie lubisz jeść – stwierdza Alicja.  
- O, wręcz przeciwnie! A skoro już o tym mowa, bądź milutka, podaj mi kawałek kurczaka. Udko proszę!  
To przez to nieróbstwo, uznaje Julius. To ta opuszczona Wieża za plecami, stąd ten niepokój. To stąd wrażenie, że Ace – przecież jak zwykle roześmiany, głośny i zadowolony z życia – spogląda zza swojego uśmiechu, patrzy tak, jakby przyglądał się im z jakiejś wielkiej odległości.

W połowie pikniku niebo gaśnie, trawa wilgotnieje lodowato, a miasteczko u stóp wzgórza niknie we mgle. Różowa poświata za Wieżą to marna pociecha, trudno podziwiać wschód słońca, kiedy podzwania się zębami z zimna, a zresztą kto może zagwarantować, że następny nie wypadnie wieczór?  
- To takie dziwaczne – narzeka Alicja, gdy schodzą ze wzgórza w zimną, senną szarość miasteczka. Julius domyśla się, że nastrój popsuła jej nie tyle pogoda, co fakt, że kilkukrotnie poślizgnęła się, a raz omal nie stoczyła po pochyłości w swoich lakierowanych bucikach. Ace, z mieczem przerzuconym przez ramię i koszem zawieszonym na jego końcu, wysforował się do przodu; wygląda na to, że nie zamierza czekać na maruderów, toteż chwilowo Zegarmistrz po rycersku znosi paznokcie Alicji wczepione w ramię.  
– To nienormalne, żeby po świcie następowało coś innego niż ranek.  
- Może macie lepszego Zegarmistrza – zauważa cierpko Julius. – Skoro potrafi ustawić czas w jakimś porządku…  
- Hej, ale to byłoby naprawdę niezłe – rzuca Ace. Nie odwraca się, zresztą wcale nie musi, i tak wiadomo, że się uśmiecha. – Zawsze wiedzieć, co będzie dalej… W twoim świecie to naprawdę tak wygląda? Zawsze ranek po świcie? A potem co?  
- Południe, oczywiście. I nikt tego nie ustawia, w moim świecie czas ustawia się sam.  
- U nas też ustawia się sam, tylko mniej porządnie – Zegarmistrz wzrusza wolnym ramieniem. – Nasze światy wcale się tak bardzo nie różnią.  
- Żebyś się nie zdziwił! Hej, Alicjo – Rycerz odwraca głowę, oczy ma zmrużone, wąskie jak u lisa – jakie to właściwie uczucie, mieć takie serce?  
- A jakie to uczucie, mieć zegarek?  
- Może sprawdzisz? Jack, jak myślisz, dałoby się zrobić zamianę?  
- Jack? – dziwi się przelotnie Julius.  
- Powiedziałem: Julius.  
- Nie, wyraźnie powiedziałeś…  
- Dobrze, dobrze, pewnie się przejęzyczyłem. No więc dałoby się?  
- Wykluczone. Twój zegarek natychmiast przestałby działać, bo…  
- Bo bym nie przeżył z taką dziurą w piersi, wiem. Ale gdyby znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się nie zatrzymał, wtedy…  
- Znowu zaczynacie o zegarkach – wzdycha Alicja. – Skończeni pracoholicy!  
- Ace zawsze wynajdywał takie problemy. Chyba dostał nie tę rolę, co trzeba.  
W tym momencie niebo wygasza się ostatecznie. Po świcie wypadła noc.

Ace przerzuca sobie miecz przez ramiona, przeciąga się, aż trzeszczą kręgi.  
- No, to będę leciał.  
- Nie zostajesz?  
- Nie dzisiaj – Rycerz unosi znacząco brwi. – Królowa.  
- Zdążysz w ciągu nocy? – prycha Julius. Odpowiada mu beztroskie machnięcie ręką.  
- Spokojnie. No, to dobranoc!  
- Ace.  
- Hmm?  
- Nie te drzwi.  
Kiedy Ace'owi udaje się szczęśliwie opuścić Wieżę, Zegarmistrz pozwala sobie na zrezygnowane westchnienie. Bardziej opada niż siada za biurkiem, sięga machinalnie po skrzynki z częściami. Za chwilę Alicja przyniesie mu świeżą, gorącą, czarną jak smar kawę i nareszcie będzie mógł zabrać się do pracy. Niech tylko zbierze myśli, ten cudaczny piknik kompletnie wytrącił go z rytmu. Zaraz będzie kawa. Tymczasem… Tymczasem może przynajmniej zrobić przegląd, tak w ramach rozgrzewki zająć czymś oczy i ręce. Wyjęcie żywego zegarka z piersi, co za bzdura. Że też Ace zawsze musi wpadać na takie pomysły.  
Kawa zjawia się na stole, potem do połowy znika, a Julius jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przerzuca zawartość skrzynek na części. Powoli zaczyna mu to wchodzić w nawyk. Coraz częściej po spotkaniach z Rycerzem łapie się na tym, że przegląda tryby, śrubki i sprężyny, wszystkie po kolei i każdą z osobna, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Najważniejsze to się nie zastanawiać. Najważniejsze to się nie zastanawiać. Najważniejsze to iść do przodu i… Wyjść prosto na lustro, jedno z tych od podłogi po sufit, spojrzeć w nie niechcący i zauważyć, że własne odbicie, jego rozwiany płaszcz, zasłania całą przebytą drogę, cały drżący w półcieniach korytarz… Korytarz? Na pewno?  
Ace uderza dłonią w taflę, a potem bierze głęboki wdech i zaciska pięści, powieki, zęby, żeby nie wrzasnąć ze złości. Niech to szlag! Niech to jasny pierdolony szlag. Co z tego, że ma prawo do własnej twarzy i posuwania Królowej, skoro przez większość czasu nie wie, co znajduje się za jego plecami? Wystarczy jedno niebaczne spojrzenie, ba, pomyślenie w tył i naraz jedyne, co może zrobić, to opanować się, gdy kolejna przebyta droga rozsypuje się w niepowiązane ze sobą widoki, rozbija w jego głowie jak lustro uderzone głowicą miecza.  
Tak, naprawdę tego nienawidzi.  
- Szlachetny panie? – Jedna ze służących nadbiega, zaalarmowana hałasem, przysiada w głębokim dygu, zamiatając rozbite szkło krawędzią spódnicy. – Czy…  
- Trzeba to sprzątnąć – uprzedza pytanie Ace. Uśmiecha się odruchowo. – Ale przedtem zaprowadź mnie… -urywa na chwilę. No tak, przecież Jej Wysokości zależy na tajemnicach. – Przedtem zaprowadź mnie do mojej sypialni.

Noc tym razem okazuje się bardzo krótka, na miejscu Rycerz mruży przez chwilę oczy, oślepione południowym słońcem. Ace ma powody, by sądzić, że Królowa wybaczy mu wszystko, jeśli tylko umiejętnie przeprosi, dlatego uznaje rozkaz za niebyły. Ostatecznie zresztą to nie jego wina, że dzień dotarł przed nim. Może z czystym sumieniem iść spać.  
- Czy coś jeszcze, szlachetny panie?  
Ace odwraca się, nie przerywając rozpinania guzików od munduru. Służąca stoi w drzwiach, nie, odrobinę dalej, o pół kroku za progiem jego sypialni, przechylona w ten znany tylko pałacowym kartom sposób, który jest sugestią, pytaniem i jednocześnie zachętą samą w sobie.  
- Kiedy indziej.  
Naprawdę czuje się dzisiaj zmęczony. A za kartą już więcej nie patrzy, i tak nie zapamięta jej twarzy.

_Nie potrafiłby określić tego tak precyzyjnie jak Julius, ale jest niemal pewien, że między dołączeniem do gry a wstąpieniem na osobistą służbę u Królowej minęło sporo czasu. No, w każdym razie wystarczająco, by zdążył się podszkolić, głównie u pałacowych służących, bo wśród tych zawsze trafiały się chętne – i wcale nie przeszkadzała mu świadomość, że trafiały się także Królowi czy kanclerzowi. Co za różnica? Były w większości milutkie, nieźle zbudowane i pełne zapału. Lubił je, nawet później, gdy mógł już – no, może raczej: już nie mógł na serio – porównywać ich z Jej Wysokością. Czasem tylko zadawał sobie pytanie, czego właściwie chciały w zamian._  
_- Poprowadzić cię, panie? – zagadnęła go jedna i pewnie wcale by jej nie zapamiętał, gdyby nie czerwona róża przypięta do nakrochmalonego fartuszka. Miał wrażenie, że już widział ten kwiatek wśród służby._  
_… Spryciula. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej twarzy nie da się zauważyć._  
_- Do mojej sypialni – odpowiedział i byłby bardzo, bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby na miejscu nie usłyszał tego „Czy coś jeszcze?", nie zobaczył tego przechylenia ciała. Ręce schowane za plecami, piersi małe, z tych przypominających w dotyku niedojrzałe jabłka, a włosy ciemne jak u Jej Wysokości, czarne pierścionki dookoła gładkiej czaszki i nie tylko._  
_- Powiedz – zagadnęła później, beztrosko rzucając etykietę między leżące w nogach łóżka ubrania – jestem lepsza od Królowej?_  
_- To znaczy?_  
_Zaśmiała się, pacnęła go różą w ramię. Kwiatem, nie kolczastą łodyżką; zdecydowanie nie przypominała Jej Wysokości._  
_- Nie wygłupiaj się, sypiasz z nią przecież._  
_- Niby skąd wiesz?_  
_- Widziałam._  
_- Tak? – zdziwił się leniwie Ace, przyciągając ją do siebie. Powiódł wolno dłońmi wzdłuż jej pleców, kręgi przesuwały się pod palcami jak koraliki. – No patrz, a to miała być tajemnica…_  
_- Tak? – powtórzyła karta. Przylgnęła do niego, objęła drobnymi dłońmi jego twarz. – No to nikomu nie powiem. Będę milczeć jak trusia, będę ci co wieczór grzać łóżko, tylko w zamian włącz mnie jakoś do gry._  
_- Że co?_  
_- Chcę być Królową! Jest chyba jakiś sposób, prawda?_  
_Pamięta, że na chwilę opuścił ręce, z wrażenia omal nie zmienił zdania. Kto normalny chciałby dobrowolnie dołączyć do gry?_  
_- Chyba weszłaś do niewłaściwego łóżka – stwierdził. – Zresztą po co ci to? Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz być Królową?_  
_- Bo wtedy nie będzie można mnie tak łatwo zabić – odpowiedziała po prostu, a Ace roześmiał się głośno, musiał się śmiać, bo w przeciwnym razie to wszystko wydałoby mu się pewnie dosyć smutne._  
_- Jesteś biedną, głupią kartą – powiedział, ucałował dziewczynę w tę pustą makówkę i dopiero wtedy złamał jej kark._

Kiedy przyjdzie mu wejść do królewskich ogrodów, Ace zazwyczaj żałuje, że nie ma pod ręką jakiejś miłej przewodniczki, ale tym razem nawet cieszy go, że jest sam. Poznaje to miejsce. Pamięta, kiedyś już tutaj przychodził, do tej oddalonej części ogrodu, zapuszczonej trochę zbyt malowniczo, by można było uwierzyć w naturalność tego chaosu. W tym odległym kącie za żywopłotami róże płożą się gęsto po ziemi, oplatają drzewa, spływają po ścianach niby to zapomnianej altany, ciemnoczerwone, ciężkie i wściekle kolczaste – to właściwie cały różany las, tylko bez gnijącej ściółki. Zresztą do prawdziwego lasu są stąd tylko dwa kroki, Rycerz pamięta dobrze, przybiegł tutaj kiedyś, prawie słyszy_ - szelest kroków, tamtych lakierowanych półbutów kicających za nim -_  
- Ace? Jesteś tutaj?  
Ace odwraca się, uśmiecha nieuważnie.  
- Hej, Alicjo! Co słychać?  
Alicja podchodzi blisko, staje tuż obok z tym jej tykającym tak miło sercem, wodzi dookoła zdumionym spojrzeniem.  
- Właściwie to przychodzę od Vivaldi – mówi. – Tez jest w ogrodzie, kazała cię zawołać… Jej – wzdycha nagle.  
- Co, podoba ci się tutaj?  
- Strasznie! Prawdziwy tajemniczy ogród!  
- Trochę tak – zgadza się Ace. – Mało kto tutaj zagląda, ja też trafiłem tak jakoś przypadkiem – wzdraga się, tknięty jakąś niewyraźną myślą. Co to było, zanim Alicja tutaj przyszła? Przybiegł tu kiedyś, ale…  
- Bywałeś tu wcześniej?  
- Tak. – No oczywiście, pamięta już. – Lubiłem tu przychodzić po tym, jak zostałem Rycerzem.  
Nie było tutaj nikogo, żadnej służby, żadnych żołnierzy, tylko ścieżka prowadząca prosto do lasu i te kroki, które usłyszał dopiero, gdy przystanął na chwilę. Przybiegł tutaj, żeby… Żeby co?  
- Długo jesteś Rycerzem, Ace?  
- Hm – Ace przymyka oczy, próbując nie zgubić myśli i jednocześnie podtrzymać grzeczną rozmowę. Opiera się ostrożnie o jedno z drzew. - Zaraz, to będzie… Miałem szesnaście lat, teraz mam… Teraz… - milknie powoli. Właśnie, ile ma lat? Kiedy to było? Był smarkaty, tak. Żył jeszcze poprzedni kanclerz, _- Biały Królik, Jacques Blanc, w tych jego lakierowanych półbucikach, kica tuż za nim, pewnie gonił go całą drogę, przez cały ogród-_  
- Ace? Wszystko w porządku?  
Ból przychodzi znienacka jak uderzenie pałką, wybucha w tyle głowy, ścina białko w oczach, wypala wszystko_ - jak najdalej od Zamku -_  
- O Boże, co ci jest!? Ace!  
Głos wdziera się do uszu jak drut przebijający bębenki, nie może, nie może, zaciska gardło, nie może dać tego wypalić, to było…  
_Lakierowane półbuciki cofają się o krok, by nie wdepnąć w kałużę wymiocin. Wsadzenie palców w gardło nie wystarczy, by opuścić grę. Chociaż tyle powinieneś wiedzieć_.  
- Zostań tutaj, pójdę po kogoś!  
_Zetną mnie przez ciebie._  
Boli. Nie da się myśleć o niczym innym, boli… Dlaczego tak boli go ręka?  
Ace prostuje się, rozwiera zaciśniętą pięść – i znajduje różane pnącze, jedno z tych oplatających pień, teraz już zgniecione na miazgę. Strużka soku spływa mu po nadgarstku, ciernie przeszły na wylot przez skórzaną rękawicę. Musiał chwycić naprawdę mocno.  
Zaraz, czego chciała Alicja? Coś z ogrodem? A, tak, Królowa czeka w ogrodzie.  
Ace odpluwa, by pozbyć się smaku żółci, po czym wchodzi w plątaninę ścieżek, próbując sobie przypomnieć, którędy właściwie tutaj przyszedł.

Zapytany o zdrowie, Rycerz najpierw się dziwi. Potem – usłyszawszy, że pytanie wynikło wyłącznie z chęci ustalenia faktów – mruży z rozbawieniem oczy, wreszcie odpowiada:  
- Znasz przecież Alicję. Przesadza. A może po prostu się wystraszyła, że to przez nią ludzie dostają migreny.  
Rzeczywiście, trochę zna. Tysiąc trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt dwie godziny to dość, by zauważyć, że Alicja lubi poprzesadzać w swojej trosce o bliźnich. Julius zdziwiłby się, gdyby usłyszał inną odpowiedź, a jednak coś z tych rewelacji musiało utkwić mu w pamięci, bo teraz czuje lekki niepokój, całkiem jak ziarnko piasku między trybami.  
- Co z tobą? – pyta i przez chwilę nie ma pewności, czy Ace w ogóle go słyszy, bo oczy, cała twarz Rycerza jest zupełnie pozbawiona wyrazu. Może oberwał w głowę?  
- Źle się stało. – Dziwnie się go słucha, gdy mówi całkiem poważnie, bez cienia uśmiechu w głosie. – Przy pracy spadła mi maska i chyba jeden mnie rozpoznał.  
- Zabiłeś.  
- Jasne, że tak. Ale… Nie wiem… - Naprawdę brzmi, jakby nie wiedział. Jakby bardzo, bardzo nie wiedział. – Wiesz, to był ostatni, i kiedy na niego popatrzyłem… Może to byli ludzie z Zamku? Służba albo żołnierze w cywilu?  
Julius wie, że Ace nie należy do najstarszych graczy, odgrywa rolę Rycerza siedem razy krócej niż on Zegarmistrza. I że to w zupełności wystarczy. Tak zwykle bywa: na początku wraca się do miasta, do znajomych domów, zachodzi się, kiedy tylko może, i tylko czasami, na pierwszy rzut oka, myli jedną kartę z inną. Potem przychodzi się coraz rzadziej, potrzebuje coraz dłuższej chwili, by przypomnieć sobie imiona, przypisać je odpowiednio do którejś gładkiej głowy, ta kobieta na progu to żona czy szwagierka? Tak to już bywa z grą. To normalne, że w końcu wszystkie karty zaczynają wyglądać tak samo.  
Dlatego Julius się teraz dziwi.  
- Rozpoznałeś kogoś?  
- Skąd – krzywi się Ace. Wzrusza ramionami. – Po prostu miałem takie uczucie, że coś jest… niewłaściwe? Nie w porządku? Zresztą mniejsza z tym. Jeśli nawet mnie rozpoznał, to już i tak nikomu nie powie, prawda?  
- Wobec tego na dzisiaj czuj się wolny. – Julius wydobywa zegarki z worka, próbuje wstępnie oszacować ilość. Wynik: niepokojąco dużo. Gdyby to wszystko zostało rozwalone albo przerdzewiało w ziemi… - Dorzuciłeś tamtą bandę czy nie?  
Jeśli pewnego dnia Ace da się zabić, wtedy…  
- Czekaj, tych mam w kieszeni. Trzymaj. Prawie w całości, widzisz? A właśnie, miałem cię już kiedyś zapytać: to możliwe, żeby zegarek był wadliwy, ale nadal działał?  
Zegarmistrz wita cierpiętniczym westchnieniem ten powrót do normalności, który, prawdę mówiąc, mniej w sobie ma normalności, a więcej powrotu. Albo raczej nawrotu. Do diabła, Alicjo!  
- Co znaczy wadliwy? – pyta cierpliwie.  
- No nie wiem, cokolwiek, co sprawia, że człowiek działa nie tak, jak powinien. Żeby źle chodził.  
- A jak miałbym to sprawdzić?  
- Prawda – odpowiada Ace po krótkim milczeniu. - Nie pomyślałem.  
- Idź już, muszę się uporać z tym majdanem.

Pracy rzeczywiście jest sporo, Julius jednak dłuższą chwilę ociąga się z sięgnięciem po narzędzia. Wciąż dręczy go to uczucie, drażniące ziarnko piasku w trybach zegarka, i może nawet dobrze, że Alicji nie ma w domu. Do licha, myślał, że to chorobliwe zainteresowanie zegarkami już mu na dobre przeszło, tymczasem od niedawna Ace znowu zaczyna. Julius nie zdziwi się wcale, jeśli pewnego dnia Rycerz w ramach eksperymentu spróbuje wyciągnąć sobie serce mieczem, i naprawdę czasem myśli, że ta gra doskonale obeszłaby się bez Przybysza. Przybycie Alicji do Krainy nie wróciło Ace'owi obsesji, gorzej – wygląda na to, że wróciło mu tamtą głupią, absurdalną nadzieję.  
A, zresztą. Przeszło raz, przejdzie i drugi. Trzeba brać się do naprawy. Na początek buntownicy. Trzech. Mężczyźni. Potrzaskane tarcze, grzechoczące części w środku, jeden na granicy rozlecenia się na kawałki. Prawie w całości, rzeczywiście. Co ten chłopak ostatnio wyprawia?  
Przy drugim zegarku Julius ściąga na sekundę brwi, tknięty nagłą myślą. Czyżby bracia? Trzeci. Tak, rzeczywiście bracia, ślad pokrewieństwa przesuwa się pod palcami jak wstęga, bardziej odgadywana umysłem niż dotykiem. Źle się stało, powiedział mu Ace, i chyba…? Spokojnie, trzeba sprawdzić. Zegarmistrz starannie wyciąga części, po czym sięga po śrubokręt i wykręca blaszkę kryjącą najważniejszy element, ten ciepły punkt czyniący z zegarka ludzkie serce.

- Robię sobie kawę, też chcesz?  
- Nie – Julius otrząsa się z zamyślenia, obrzuca Alicję nieuważnym spojrzeniem. Właściwie patrzy na kontur Alicji, ciemną sylwetkę obramowaną światłem z korytarza. Kiedy, u licha, zdążył zapaść zmrok? – Za chwilę się kładę.  
- Zapal sobie chociaż lampę, kiedy tutaj siedzisz.  
Tak, tak, Zegarmistrz kiwa machinalnie głową, ponownie wbijając wzrok w biurko. Pudło z naprawionymi zegarkami pomrukuje cicho, obłe, o krawędziach zatartych w półmroku, pachnące żelaziście jak krew. Mechanizmy, odratowane i naprawione, pracują w najlepszym porządku. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Przecież Ace wie o tym tak samo dobrze jak on.

_Nie minęło dużo czasu od roszady w grze, a Julius już nauczył się rozpoznawać nawet nie tylko kroki, ale nawet sposób, w jaki nowy Rycerz trzaskał drzwiami do Wieży._  
_- Znowu ty? Kiedy ostatnio ci mówiłem, że masz sobie dać spokój?_  
_- Wczoraj – odpowiedział Ace z niewzruszonym uśmiechem dziecka, które planuje jeszcze bardzo długo dokuczać swojej ofierze. – Ale pomyślałem, że może zmieniłeś zdanie._  
_-Wyglądam, jakbym zmienił?_  
_- Tak._  
_- Zjeżdżaj stąd. Jestem zajęty._  
_- Parę razy mówiłeś o regułach, prawda?_  
_Julius mimowolnie spojrzał na natręta._  
_- Pewnie parędziesiąt – odrzekł. - I co z tego?_  
_- Hipokryta z ciebie, Zegarmistrzu._  
_- Co proszę?_  
_- Robisz mi kazania, ale sam też nie przestrzegasz zasad - Ace zbliżył się nagle, sięgnął do jego szyi, do zawieszonego na czarnej aksamitce e zegarka. Julius cofnął się, odtrącił gniewnie jego rękę. – To nie są zwykłe ozdoby, prawda?_  
_Zegarmistrz szarpnął głową, odwrócił się tak, by zasłonić drugi zegarek, zawieszony na uchu._  
_- Nie twój interes._

To oczywiste, myśli Julius, to jasne, że będzie mu z tym źle. Ale przecież obaj wiedzą, że nie miał wyjścia. Zresztą nie ma w tym niczego nadzwyczajnego, każdy wie, że karty żyją raczej krótko. Zegarmistrz sięga powoli do kołnierzyka koszuli, a potem do tasiemki na uchu, odkłada na biurko dwa martwe zegarki i patrzy, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. Kobieta, jeszcze całkiem młoda, trzydzieści jeden lat, i jej syn, lat dziewięć. Niedługo będzie musiał je wyczyścić.

Ace, trzeba przyznać, przyjmuje złe wiadomości nad podziw dobrze. Słucha w milczeniu, nie przerywa, nie znać po nim ani buntu, ani rozpaczy. Na jego twarzy maluje się tylko coraz większy brak zrozumienia, a kiedy wreszcie decyduje się odezwać, również brzmi całkiem spokojnie, głos nie drży mu ani odrobinę.  
- Nie znam się na zegarkach tak jak ty – mówi. – Ale…  
- Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Przykro mi.  
- Julius, ale ja jestem jedynakiem.  
- Co?  
- Nie mam żadnych braci.  
Julius otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, zmienia zdanie, potem próbuje jeszcze raz – i teraz z kolei nie wie, co powiedzieć najpierw, bo o pierwszeństwo walczy w nim kilka pytań, w tym o własną szwankującą pamięć, dwa oczywiste stwierdzenia, reprymenda za głupie żarty i jeden solidny wulgaryzm. Ostatecznie wybór pada na stwierdzenie.  
- Oczywiście, że masz! – obrusza się. – Trzech braci w mieście i ty czwarty, najmłodszy.  
- Kto ci to powiedział?  
- Ty sam.  
Ace tylko potrząsa głową.  
- Coś ci się pomyliło.  
- Masz napad młodzieńczej sklerozy? – Nie, to naprawdę przestaje być zabawne. - Wszystko się zgadza, jest dokładnie, jak mówiłeś. Trzej bracia z miasta, dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, dwadzieścia… siedem… - Zegarmistrz milknie powoli. Coś w spojrzeniu Rycerza, w jego niepewnej minie każe mu zastanowić się, który z nich zwariował i czy aby nie on sam.  
Ace pierwszy decyduje się przerwać przydługie milczenie.  
- Pewnie masz rację – stwierdza pojednawczo. – Ale ja naprawdę nie mam braci.

_- Hej, przecież ja cię rozumiem – powiedział wtedy ten Rycerz-szczeniak, który nic, zupełnie nic nie rozumiał. – Też zostawiłem w mieście rodzinę. Mam trzech braci, wiesz? Ja jestem czwarty, najmłodszy._  
_- I chcesz wrócić – stwierdził Julius w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia. Przez chwilę, bardzo krótką, miał nawet ochotę usiąść z Rycerzem i odbyć krótką pogadankę, poświęcić te pół godziny na spokojne wytłumaczenie - ale chwila minęła. Ostatecznie rozmawiał przecież z innym graczem. Powinien traktować go jak dorosłego._  
_– Odpuść sobie – powiedział tylko. - Niedługo zapomnisz._  
_- Tak jak ty, co? – Chłopak wbił w niego to dziwne, lisie spojrzenie. – Słuchaj, Zegarmistrzu, potrafisz rozpoznać, do kogo należał zegarek?_  
_- To czasochłonne._  
_- Odpracuję. Moi bracia nazywają się…_  
_- Nieważne, jak się nazywają – przerwał Julius. Po chwili dodał z ociąganiem: - Podaj mi ich wiek._

Już więcej nie wracają do tej rozmowy, ale Zegarmistrz jest pewien dwóch rzeczy: nie zwariował i nie ma jeszcze starczej demencji. A skoro tak, to jeśli coś pamięta, musiało się to kiedyś wydarzyć. Może szczeniak po prostu zełgał, żeby wziąć go na litość, a teraz zwyczajnie zapomniał, co nałgał? Może te zegarki to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności? Albo Ace podał mu wtedy imiona sąsiadów, przypadkowych kart. Bardzo możliwe.  
No cóż, teraz jest już stanowczo za późno na to, by wyciągać konsekwencje. Julius z trudem przyznaje to przed samym sobą, ale zdążył się już naprawdę rozleniwić, cud, że jeszcze potrafi zrobić ze śrubokrętu pistolet. Dlatego postanawia już więcej o tym nie myśleć, co najwyżej obrzuca karcącym spojrzeniem kanapę, jak zwykle okupowaną przez Ace'a – _Posunąłbyś się o ten milimetr!_ – i wraca do słuchania relacji z wesołego miasteczka.  
- Nie, było naprawdę świetnie – opowiada Alicja, popijając kawę i zagryzając kokosowymi krówkami, wygranymi na jakiejś loteryjce. Właściwie razem popijają i zagryzają, bo siedzi przy biurku naprzeciwko Juliusa, na krześle, które zaradnie przyniosła sobie z kuchni. – Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy Mary zaczął rzępolić.  
- Poprawił się od ostatniego czasu? – pyta Julius, bez cienia ironii. Dawno już nie słyszał gry Gowlanda.  
- Bardzo. Ostatnio pękły mi oba bębenki, dzisiaj tylko jeden.  
- Cóż, Gowland nie traci nadziei.  
Alicja obrzuca go teatralnie zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem.  
- Ale słuch stracił chyba dawno, prawda?  
- Z chwilą, gdy dołączył do gry – wyjaśnia machinalnie Julius i nagle świadomość, ile godzin temu słyszał grę Mary'ego, ogarnia go jak cień, chłodna i ciemna. Dawno. Wspomnienie tak dawne, że człowiek dziwi się, że jeszcze je ma.  
- Kiedyś grał naprawdę dobrze – Zegarmistrz nie wie, czy mówi bardziej do siebie czy do Alicji. – Ale Pan Wesołego Miasteczka musi być błaznem, więc oddał swój talent.  
Skrzypce najczęściej odzywały się wieczorami, muzyka płynęła w otwarte okna razem z zapachem maciejki. _To młody Gowland, prawda?_  
- O Boże – Alicja z wrażenia odsuwa się na pół metra od biurka. – A ja się z niego naśmiewałam! Nie miałam pojęcia, ja… Julius, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?  
- Bo to oczywiste – odpowiada Julius, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. – Wszyscy płacimy za swoje role, niektórzy trochę więcej niż inni. Normalna kolej rzeczy.  
- Ty też? Też musiałeś coś oddać, jak Mary?  
- Mój czas.  
- Słucham?  
- Na ile godzin, nie, na ile lat wyglądam, według ciebie?  
Alicja przygląda mu się przez chwilę w łagodnym, chybotliwym świetle lampy naftowej.  
- Trzydzieści – odpowiada z wahaniem. – Trzydzieści parę.  
- Zgadza się – przyznaje Julius, prędko przeliczając godziny na lata. Wspomnienie tak dawne, że już niemal zapomniane. - Od dwudziestu dwóch lat. Od tego czasu mam trzydzieści cztery lata, ani dnia więcej.  
- Co proszę!? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że się w ogóle nie starzejesz?  
- Przecież mówię: jako Zegarmistrz musiałem oddać mój czas.  
- Boże – wzdycha Alicja i Julius nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego dziewczyna wygląda, jakby było jej go żal. – A czy on – wskazuje głową do tyłu – on też musiał… coś oddać?  
- Nic zupełnie – dobiega od strony kanapy. Ace nie zmienił pozycji ani o milimetr, przygląda się im jednym okiem, z rękami wyrzuconymi nad głowę, rozleniwiony jak kocur i uśmiechnięty jak lis. - Szczęściarz ze mnie, prawda?

Ace lubi przebywać u Juliusa, lubi okrągłe ściany, starą kanapę i zasypianie przy świetle lamp naftowych, ale najbardziej podoba mu się świadomość, że Wieża Zegarowa jest jedynym na świecie miejscem, z którego nie widać Wieży Zegarowej. Przy takim luksusie nie sposób już przejmować się wszędobylskim tykaniem - a co dopiero tym, że Juliusowi raz zdarzyło się powiedzieć coś od rzeczy. Zresztą wszyscy ostatnio zachowują się od rzeczy. Zegarmistrz, Królowa, kanclerz, od czasu dołączenia Alicji zmienili się wszyscy, wszyscy oprócz niego, i może dlatego świat wydaje mu się ostatnio taki niejasny, coraz bardziej podobny do labiryntu. Nie, jeśli chodzi o Rycerza Serc, to obecność Przybysza sprawiła chyba tylko tyle, że ostatnio częściej boli go głowa. Ostatnio…  
Ace otrząsa się nagle z takim uczuciem, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu do karku brzytwę. Zamyka oczy, przyciska mocniej skroń do zgiętej ręki. Powinien spać. Ostatnio za dużo myśli.

Ktoś powiedział mu kiedyś, że nie należy dotykać ścian Wieży, bo to przynosi pecha. Albo skraca życie? W każdym razie nie można zrobić tego bezkarnie i Ace zastanawia się, czy reguła obowiązuje także od środka, w dodatku pod nieobecność Zegarmistrza, właśnie teraz, gdy Jej Wysokość płynie z szelestem halek po schodach, koniecznie na samą górę. Chwilę później Królowa rozsiada się na blankach, być może odbierając sobie połowę życia, i do góry idą także halki, i to wszystko jest jak najbardziej do przewidzenia. Od ostatniej królewskiej ekstrawagancji - nieudanego eksperymentu z ogrodową fontanną - minęło już w końcu trochę czasu. Ace nie rozumie co prawda, jakich przyjemności ma dostarczać kochanie się akurat na kamiennym bloku, ale ostatecznie wszystko jest lepsze od zimnej wody. Zresztą blok czy nie, Królowa nadal całuje z tą samą wprawą, ma wciąż tak samo ruchliwe ręce, a jej ciało pozostaje tak samo ciepłe i jędrne. Jest dobrze. Jest miękko i leniwie, i…  
Ace otwiera oczy, tak, że patrzy ponad ramieniem Jej Wysokości, kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół – i dreszcz, który przebiega mu wzdłuż krzyża, nie ma nic wspólnego z jej dłonią w jego spodniach, przez chwilę Rycerz potrafi myśleć tylko o tym, że nie ma, naprawdę nie ma nic wspanialszego niż seks z kilkunastoma piętrami powietrza i płytami dziedzińca pod głową. A potem nie myśli już nic, potem jest już wewnątrz, i wie tylko, że kiedy Królowa odrzuca głowę do tyłu, jej włosy spływają prosto w przepaść, i że jest cudowna, to wszystko jest cudowne, Vivaldi, Vivaldi, jego cudna pani. I biały, nagrzany kamień w drżącym od żaru powietrzu.

Po wszystkim nadal jeszcze trwa południe. Dziedziniec przed Wieżą oślepia, każe mrużyć oczy aż do bólu, ale mimo to ciężko oderwać wzrok, nie sposób nie patrzeć w dół.  
- Czemu się tak przyglądasz?  
- Zastanawiam się, co się stało z poprzednim Rycerzem – Ace uśmiecha się kpiarsko, ruchem głowy wskazuje przestrzeń za blankami. – Spadł?  
- Impertynent! – prycha Vivaldi. Królowa siedzi wciąż w tej samej przerwie między zębami blanek, już zapięta i zasznurowana, osuszona jedwabną chusteczką. Nikt postronny nie domyśli się zdartej pończochy pod spódnicą, nie wyłapie śladu wilgoci na udach.  
- Poprzedni Rycerz – dodaje wyniośle, poprawiając włosy - zginął bardzo głupio, w pojedynku z Królem.  
Z Królem? Ace przypomina go sobie na moment, tego biednego, miękkiego Króla, jego smętnie opadające wąsy, smętnie zwieszone ręce, smętne obwisłe policzki, jak słyszał: smętne i obwisłe wszystko.  
- Nie! – śmieje się z niedowierzaniem, a śmiech nowego Rycerza jest zaraźliwy, więc Jej Wysokość chichocze razem z nim.  
- Ależ tak! W dodatku pojedynkowali się o względy jednej z naszych dwórek.  
- O zwykłą kartę?! Przecież one są identyczne!  
- To tylko dowodzi jego głupoty, nieprawdaż?  
- Zastanawiam się tylko, jak – wtrąca Ace, zresztą całkiem szczerze. - Jego Wysokość podłożył mu nogę na schodach?  
- Och, użył miecza, zresztą z wielkim zapałem – Królowa ściąga wstęgę we włosach ruchem tak mocnym, jakby chciała się nią oskalpować, mruży drapieżnie oczy. - Podobno Jego Wysokość miał niegdyś więcej temperamentu.  
- Aha, czyli dawno.  
- Nie tak znowu dawno. Jeśli dać wiarę plotkom, załamał się po tym, jak poprzednia Królowa na dobre przerwała swoją grę.  
Przerwała grę. Ace obraca w myślach to zdanie, krótkie i zwarte w sobie, pełne treści jak ziarno. Przerwała, i to na dobre. Czyli na zawsze? Dlaczego „przerwała", a nie „zakończyła"? Albo po prostu: „zginęła"? Poprzednia Królowa przerwała swoją grę.  
- To znaczy…? – zagaja Ace tonem leniwiej pogawędki.  
- To znaczy, że za czasów poprzedniej Królowej lubił się pojedynkować.  
- Nie, ja pytam o…  
- Zostawmy ten niewdzięczny temat. – Obecna Królowa Kier przechyla się, przysłania mu usta koniuszkami palców. – Natychmiast.  
Ace mruży oczy w nagłej ochocie, by ugryźć, zmiażdżyć zębami te białe paluszki. Uśmiecha się i dwornie skłania głowę.

_Właściwie żadna inna kobieta nie podobała mu się bardziej od czasu, gdy został Rycerzem Serc – i przedtem najwyraźniej też nie, bo pamięta do dziś, jak gapił się na nią podczas pierwszej audiencji, zaglądał myślami pod jej suknię, jeszcze zanim zajrzał pod jakąkolwiek rzeczywistą spódnicę._  
_- Królowa jest piękna, prawda? – szepnął do Petera White'a._  
_- Królowa to bezużyteczna dziwka –odszepnął spokojnie White, nie odwracając głowy.– Więc musi być piękna, uroda stanowi jej jedyną wartość._  
_- Aha, czyli panu też się podoba._  
_- Może sobie wyglądać nawet jak świeża sałata. I tak nie cierpię tej baby._  
_- Skoro tak, to czemu jej pan nie zastrzeli?_  
_Biały Królik nie odpowiedział - za to wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Z niesmakiem tak wielkim, że Ace niemal sam poczuł gorycz na języku._

Co to znaczy: przerwać swoją grę?  
Wydawałoby się, że to bardzo proste, a jednak jakoś z nikogo nie udaje się wyciągnąć odpowiedzi. Król nie wiedzieć czemu uważa je za żart, Peter White odburknął coś o zadawaniu durnych pytań, Królowa poprzestała na lekko zaskoczonym spojrzeniu, a Julius…  
Julius jakiś czas temu powiedział, że nie da się sprawdzić, czy zegarek może źle działać. Nie potrafi tego sprawdzić. Nie wie. Nie ma nikogo, kto potrafiłby wyjaśnić Ace'owi, skąd te ostatnie napady zdziwienia, to przychodzące znienacka: co ja tutaj robię? Dlaczego jestem w Zamku? Dlaczego błądzę po zamkowym ogrodzie, stoję na baczność w sali tronowej, budzę się i widzę baldachim nad głową?  
Jestem tutaj, odpowiada sobie zaraz, ponieważ muszę tu być. Jestem Rycerzem z Zamku Serc. To moja rola, przecież nawet na chwilę nie dają mi o tym zapomnieć. Zresztą Ace wcale o tym nie zapomina, po prostu czasem… Czasem zastanawia się, czy potrafiłby w ogóle zadać właściwe pytanie, gdyby już wiedział, komu.  
Co to znaczy: przerwać swoją grę?  
Z biegiem dni to pytanie staje się niemal ważniejsze od odpowiedzi, ta myśl, której nie sposób zgubić – a Ace gubi ostatnio wiele myśli, ścieżek, słów. Właściwie to gubi wszystko.

- Czy z Ace'em wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cicho Alicja, a Julius odburknął coś szybko – [i]Ostatnio ciągle taki jest, zresztą prawie go nie widuję[/i] – i zaraz skierował rozmowę na jej książki. Właściwie zdążyłem już nabrać w tym wprawy, myśli kiedy indziej, w wolnej chwili, którą nieudolnie próbuje wypełnić spokojem i relaksem. Julius ma wrażenie, że od jakiegoś czasu jego udział w rozmowach z Rycerzem ogranicza się do ucinania zbędnych pytań, i to chyba zanim jeszcze zostaną na dobre pomyślane. Wystarczy jedna sekunda, jakby niepewne zawieszenie głosu, jeszcze nie do końca pytające spojrzenie, aby Zegarmistrz natychmiast wybijał je pierwszą lepszą wypowiedzią, najlepiej narzekaniem, bo wtedy każdy odruchowo zaczyna się bronić. Lepiej, żeby Ace bronił się niż pytał.  
A już najlepiej, żeby z tym skończył. Nawet z pomaganiem, trudno, rola Zegarmistrza jak dotąd nie wymagała pomocników innych niż powidoki. Wystarczy już tego łamania zasad. Koniec, myśli Julius, próbując zająć umysł czymkolwiek innym. Zająć przynajmniej umysł, kiedy nie można zająć rąk, tylko tego mu teraz trzeba. Stokrotne dzięki, Alicjo. Także za opowieść o jej świecie, gdzie cywilizowani ludzie zabijają wyłącznie zwierzęta; czasem za pomocą stalowej nici – ofiara żyje tak długo, jak może wystać spokojnie, pętla zaciska się przy próbach ucieczki, z każdym szarpnięciem bardziej. Ciężko nie zastanawiać się, jakim cudem coś takiego nie zostało wymyślone w Krainie Serc – ale może to dlatego, że tutaj każdy wie, że najlepiej stać bez ruchu. Prawie każdy.  
Niech to diabli, Julius naprawdę chciałby, żeby Ace o tym wszystkim zapomniał. Żeby obaj zapomnieli, jeśli to nie nadmiar łaski.  
- Co się stało? Hej!  
W tym momencie los jest na tyle łaskawy, że pozwala mu się na chwile otrząsnąć z rozmyślań. Albo na tyle wredny, że dobiera mu kolejny obiekt do martwienia się: oto Alicja, do tej pory kursująca w skupieniu wzdłuż biblioteczki, znienacka wypręża się jak pchnięta nożem, a potem zwija wpół, ugina w kolanach, chyba nawet zamierza omdlewać… Nie, trzyma się jakoś. Jeszcze. Trzyma się?  
Julius przypada do niej, z braku lepszego pomysłu przyklęka obok. Nie wie, czy może jej dotykać, do cholery, pracuje w zakładzie pogrzebowym, martwemu zegarkowi nie można mimowolnie zrobić krzywdy.  
- H-hej! – powtarza, licząc na jakieś wskazówki. – Co z tobą?  
- Co? – Alicja podrywa nagle głowę do góry. – Ja… Nie wiem. Przeszło mi.  
- Przeszło? – powtarza Julius. Co tu mówić, baranieje kompletnie. Może i minęły setki tysięcy godzin od czasu, gdy musiał rzucać się na ratunek żywemu ciału, ale wydaje mu się, że jeszcze pamięta, jak takie ciało powinno reagować. Na pewno nie tak szybko, bo przecież…  
_Nie wiem, co mu się stało! W jednej sekundzie całkiem normalnie ze mną rozmawiał, a w następnej już zwijał się z bólu!_  
Julius pochyla się szybko, zagląda Alicji w twarz, zwłaszcza w oczy.  
- O czym to ja myślałam? – zastanawia się na głos Alicja. Nadal jest śmiertelnie blada, a na książki patrzy nie tyle nieprzytomnie, co z nienaturalnym skupieniem, jakby… zupełnie jakby przyglądała się im z ogromnej odległości. – A, no tak! O książkach.  
Właściwie Julius dokonuje oględzin całkiem niepotrzebnie. Właściwie wystarczyło samo zbliżenie się, żeby wyczuć, rozpoznać to dotknięcie odczuwane raczej umysłem niż skórą, usuwające się szybko jak pamięć o muśnięciu jedwabiem. Nightmare, myśli Julius. Jego ręce nareszcie znajdują jakieś zajęcie, zwijają się w garście pełne gniewu. Nightmare, ty…!

- Nie rozumiem, o co masz do mnie pretensje – oświadcza Nigthmare. Lewituje tuż pod sufitem, balansując czubkami butów na promieniach słońca, wpadających ukośnie do sypialni. Już zachód, na zjawienie się szanownego Snu trzeba było czekać całe południe i cały świt. Idę się zdrzemnąć, Alicjo, nie przeszkadzaj mi.  
- Robię przecież to samo, co ty.  
- Nie przypominam sobie… - zaczyna gniewnie Julius, ale Sen natychmiast przerywa mu uniesieniem ręki.  
- Ty naprawiasz wadliwe trybiki w zegarkach – mówi. – Ja naprawiam trybiki w grze. Rycerz Serc jest wadliwym trybikiem, Zegarmistrzu.  
- W tej chwili na pewno!  
- Jak wiesz, parę lat temu zaszła pewna pomyłka – kontynuuje spokojnie Nightmare. Unosi brew. – A może nie wiesz? No cóż, dopytasz. W każdym razie lepiej dla niego, że nie pamięta. To głównie dla jego dobra.  
- Dla jego dobra!? Chłopak nie odróżnia prawej od lewej!  
- Narobi głupstw.  
- Większych niż teraz? Nightmare…  
Sen uśmiecha się leniwie, kołysząc się w powietrzu jak w hamaku. Sięga do opaski, zasłaniającej mu prawe oko. A więc jednak chce dobić targu.  
- No – zachęca. - Słucham cię.  
Najważniejsze to nie odwrócić wzroku. Trzeba cały czas patrzeć w jego twarz, dokładnie tam, gdzie blada skóra naderwała się, odsłaniając to, czym Nightmare naprawdę jest – Julius nie wie, że Alicja zobaczyłaby pustkę trupiego oczodołu, nie może wiedzieć, w Krainie Serc nie ma rozkładu.  
- Proszę – mówi, wpatrzony w skrawek nieprzeniknionej czerni. – Proszę cię, przywróć mu pamięć.  
- A dlaczego – pyta powoli Nightmare – miałbym zawierać umowę z kimś, kto nie trzyma się zasad?  
- Co takiego?  
- Zacznij przestrzegać zasad, wtedy się zastanowię.  
- Ja nie… - Julius cofa się prędko przed ręką Snu. Zrozumienie spływa po karku jak zimna woda, każe całkiem bez sensu, kurczowym ruchem topielca sięgnąć do martwego zegarka, tego mniejszego, przy uchu.  
- Nie rozumiem – kończy głucho. Nightmare odwija się, w łagodnym przewrocie żegluje znowu pod sufit, a jego śmiech jest cichy jak przesypywanie się piasku w klepsydrze, jak topnienie śniegu, jak zgrzyt nieruchomiejących trybików.  
- Szkoda – mówi.  
Julius otwiera oczy. Światło nadal wpada ukośnym snopem przez okno, tym razem nie rdzawe, tylko ciemnożółte, barwy świeżego miodu. Już popołudnie.

Oba zegarki, mały i duży, lśnią, kiedy się je obraca w palcach; światło spływa pojedynczymi refleksami po mosiężnych obudowach, wypolerowanych, bez jednej rysy. Tarcze są równie nieskazitelne, białe jak świeżo wyprany obrus, wskazówki nie wiszą bezwładnie, trwają mocno tam, gdzie zastygły. Te karty miały najwyraźniej bardzo spokojną śmierć. Na dobrą sprawę trudno tu mówić o zniszczeniu, doszło raczej do usterki. Naprawa nie powinna zająć więcej niż dziesięć minut, dlatego…  
Dlatego Julius nie rozumie, jakim cudem jednak zajmuje.

- Robi jakieś skomplikowane zlecenie – rezonuje głos Alicji. – I zakazał mi kogokolwiek wpuszczać. Kogokolwiek, Ace, czego tutaj nie rozumiesz?  
- Hej, Julius! – Drzwi dygocą pod kilkukrotnym uderzeniem pięścią. – Jesteś tam!? Powiedz Alicji, że…  
- Ace, mówię do ciebie!  
- … sam przysłałeś po mnie powidoki, dobrze? I otwórz wreszcie!  
Julius otwiera wreszcie. Jest zmęczony. Jest cholernym zmęczonym idiotą, który nie widzi w Rycerzu żadnej zmiany i słusznie, bo nie wie nawet, na czym zmiana miałaby polegać. Jak w ogóle poznać, nie, jaką może mieć gwarancję, że do niej doszło?  
- Wezwanie jest już nieaktualne – informuje. Trochę ochryple, jak to zwykle bywa po długotrwałym milczeniu.  
- Hę? – dziwi się Ace. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?  
- Nie. Po prostu… opanowałem sytuację. – Przez chwilę waha się, jest o krok od zadania jakiegoś pytania, jak się czujesz, cokolwiek.  
- Masz wolne – kończy, a potem zamyka drzwi, nie czekając już na odpowiedź. Słyszy jeszcze oddalające się głosy, łomot butów na schodach, podwieczorek u Królowej, nieważne.  
Ma mnóstwo czasu na przyglądanie się. Później coś wymyśli. Teraz zaś Zegarmistrz czuje, że jego głowa bez normalnego obciążenia jest nienaturalnie lekka, prawie nieważka, i najchętniej, tak, najchętniej by się teraz zalał, że też Gowlanda nigdy nie ma, kiedy jest potrzebny.

Nic zabawniejszego niż patrzenie, jak kanclerz i Królowa wyrywają sobie ukochaną maskotkę. Tak, uznaje Ace, dwornie podsuwając Alicji paterę z owocami, taki Przybysz potrafi jednak ożywić podwieczorek. To trzeba jej przyznać. Ale mogłaby już skończyć tłumaczenie się za Juliusa, w jego przypadku zaproszenie i tak było tylko grzecznościową formułką.  
- Nikt się go tutaj nie spodziewa, naprawdę – tłumaczy jej w wolnej chwili, gdy Królowa tymczasowo zajmuje się ruganiem White'a. – I wątpię, żeby dał się wyciągnąć do Wesołego Miasteczka. Zresztą chyba jest na to za stary.  
- A ty, Ace? Nie zabierzesz się ze mną?  
- Ja też jestem za stary – uśmiecha się Ace. – A zresztą już się najeździłem, kiedyś chodziłem tam z braćmi co tydzień.  
- O! – Usta Alicji układają się w zaskoczone kółeczko, plus truskawka w środku. – Nie wiedziałam, że masz braci.  
On sam też do tej pory nie wiedział. Nie, zaraz, oczywiście, że wie, jak mógłby nie wiedzieć? Ma trzech braci, starszych od niego. To znaczy nie. Nie, teraz już nie, bo przecież…  
- Miałem – poprawia niepewnie. – Już nie żyją.  
- Och! – wyrywa się Alicji. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, ja… Bardzo mi przykro. Kiedy?  
- Niedawno – odpowiada Ace, zdziwiony do nieprzytomności tą nagłą, oczywistą świadomością, że przecież wszystko doskonale wie. – Ja… Wiesz, chyba sam ich zabiłem.

Wspomnienia mają to do siebie, że od wiadomości różni je głównie kierunek ruchu: zamiast spadać na ludzi, unoszą się z nich, tak jakby do tej pory leżały w głębokiej wodzie. Właśnie dlatego to się wcale nie dzieje gwałtownie. Podwieczorek dobiega końca, zachód słońca się dopala, wypada noc i Ace najspokojniej w świecie rozbiera się teraz do snu, porządkując myśli niejako przy okazji.  
King opowiedział mu kiedyś te głupią historię o Wieży Zegarowej -_ dotknięcie muru przynosi pecha, młody, rób co chcesz, ale nie dotykaj muru_ - i wiele innych, w dzieciństwie próbował go straszyć, potem podpuszczać. Knight w Wesołym Miasteczku wiecznie okupował strzelnicę, sam potem nie wiedział, co robić ze zdobytymi fantami, mnóstwo maskotek walało się po całym domu. Jack od zawsze był dorosły, prehistoryczny, tylko prehistoria mogłaby opowiadać o tym, jak Julius był jeszcze zwykłą kartą, chyba zabawkarzem. Tak wiele rzeczy, które Ace przecież dobrze pamięta. Jack, Knight, King i on czwarty, najmłodszy.  
Jakie to dziwne, przecież kochał swoich braci. Powinno mu być teraz choć trochę smutno. Jack się niedawno ożenił, prawda?  
Nie, nieprawda. Nie tak znowu niedawno. To było wtedy, gdy Ace dołączył do gry. Jack ożenił się tego samego dnia, dlatego Ace nie pamięta ceremonii, nie było go tam, nie mogło być, bo wtedy…  
_Bo Jack przed południem zawołał go po cichu do salonu. Chodź, mały, chyba wypijesz za zdrowie pana młodego?_  
_- Tylko ani słowa matce – zastrzegł, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Szkło zadzwoniło o szkło, nawet przy toaście ręka jeszcze lekko mu drżała. Wiadomo, uznał wtedy Ace, idzie w niewolę, to się denerwuje. A potem wychylił swój kieliszek i chociaż napój smakował jak woda, w ogóle nie palił, świat na chwilę zamazał mu się w oczach._  
_- Wybacz mi – usłyszał też jakby zza mgły. – Wybacz mi, mały._  
_- No! – Ktoś wszedł, nie, wskoczył - wkicał do salonu. - Pożegnałeś się już? Prędzej, nie mam całego dnia!_  
_- Pożegnać? Hej, Jack, o co chodzi? Jack?_

Jack, powtarza w myślach Ace – Jack – ale tylko w myślach, wściekłość dławi tak, że – Jack, to ty, ty, Jack, ty - nie sposób wziąć głębszego oddechu.  
- JACK, TY BYDLAKU!  
I nie wiadomo, gdzie biec, kiedy chciałoby się rozwalić wszystko naraz, zabić wszystkich, zabić, zabić - ty bydlaku, skurwielu! - tak jak wtedy, tak bardzo chciałby go dopaść jak tamtą kartę, inaczej zwariuje, udusi się, Jack, ty cholerny bydlaku!  
_- Ace? – powiedziała tamta karta, bezczelny gnojek, który zajrzał mu pod maskę.- Czekaj! – zdążył akurat między świstem miecza a miękkim chrupnięciem żeber – Jestem Jack!_  
_Ale Ace nie pamiętał i sam nie wiedział – dlaczego, do cholery, dlaczego nie wiedział? – skąd ta wściekłość, a niewiedza rozjuszała jeszcze bardziej. Ja cię nie znam! Nie znam cię, wrzeszczał na trupa, i dźgał tego trupa, i rąbał, nie znam cię, nie znam cię, dźgał i rąbał, dźgał i rąbał, ja ciebie nie znam, rozumiesz!?_

Królowa na jego widok zrywa się, podnosi na łóżku, nawet nie próbując poprawiać zsuniętej z ramienia koszuli.  
- Ace! – woła zaskoczona, a potem jej oczy robią się jeszcze większe, płoną niespokojnie w bladej twarzy. Mimo to głos nie drży jej ani trochę, odrobina krwi to za mało, by wytrącić Vivaldi z równowagi. W każdym razie cudzej krwi. - Co to ma znaczyć!? Masz czelność, żeby zjawiać się tutaj w takim stanie!  
- Wasza Wysokość…  
- Odejdź, zanim…  
- Zabiłem straże – przerywa Ace. Rzuca się do przodu, przygważdża królewskie rączki, zanim zdążą na dobre sięgnąć w tył, pewnie po pistolet. Takie cienkie, wiotkie rączki, delikatne przeguby, jak łatwo byłoby je złamać.  
- Z szyją też mogę ci tak zrobić – uprzedza, wykręcając je nieznacznie, jak na razie. – A teraz muszę wiedzieć…  
- Jak śmiesz!  
Trochę bardziej. Królowa szarpie się dziko, próbuje wierzgać, aż trzeba nią wstrząsnąć na uspokojenie.  
- Wiedziałaś, że Blanc włączył mnie przez pomyłkę?  
- Nakazujemy ci…!  
- Wiedziałaś czy nie!? – Mocniej. Coś chrzęści, pomału wygina się pod palcami.  
- Czy ty postradałeś rozum!? – skowycze Królowa. – Przecież sam go za to ściąłeś, nie pamiętasz?!  
… Pamięta. No tak, przecież to było na samym początku. Pierwsze dni w grze i pierwsza w życiu egzekucja. Bardzo wystawna, z otrąbieniem wyroku i dużą widownią, bo tak rzadko ścina się odgrywających role. Machnął mieczem i już, głowa Białego Królika odtoczyła się na bok. Skazany za niewybaczalną nieudolność…  
- No tak – odzywa się Ace. A potem przypomina sobie, że jednak jest Rycerzem, nie kartą, więc dodaje, w roztargnieniu całując jej dłoń: - Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość.  
Z tego wszystkiego już nawet nie ma ochoty, całkiem zapomina ją zabić.

Wzywanie Gowlanda jednak nie było konieczne, wystarczyło tylko dobrze poszukać i Julius mógł już upić się całkiem samodzielnie. Zresztą tego wina też nie znalazł szalenie dużo, nawet nie półtora butelki, w sam raz, by zamroczyć jedną niezbyt odporną osobę.  
A teraz znowu się przejaśniło, umysł Zegarmistrza jest znów jasny do bólu. Zresztą jak cały świat, światło dnia, włosy Alicji, słowa reprymendy, sama jasność, przyjemna jak wpatrywanie się w słońce w samo południe. Julius stoi przed lustrem, z brzytwą w ręku i mydłem na twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy dałby radę ogolić się z zamkniętymi oczami.  
- Julius?  
Zegarmistrz chrypi w odpowiedzi.  
- Daj mi chwilę – próbuje jeszcze raz.  
- Co to znaczy: przerwać swoją grę? – pyta od progu Ace. A więc nic z tego. Transakcja odwołana. Julius skupia się na brzytwie, dobrze mieć zajęte ręce, nigdy mu nie drżą, kiedy są zajęte. Nightmare, myśli, czego ty jeszcze chcesz?  
- Zaraz – powarkuje głośno. – Do diabła, Ace…  
- Odpowiedz mi tylko, to dam ci spokój. Co to znaczy, że stara Królowa przerwała swoją grę?  
- No i czego tu nie rozumiesz? - Lustro obrzuca go gniewnym, zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
- Co to znaczy? – powtarza natrętnie Rycerz. Buty stukają ciężko o posadzkę, teraz staje naprawdę blisko.  
- Do cholery, przecież to, co słyszysz – odpowiada niecierpliwie Julius. - Przerwała swoją grę. Koniec.  
- Przestań! – Ace łapie go za rękę, w której trzyma brzytwę, odwraca tak, żeby Julius spojrzał mu w twarz, teraz wykrzywioną złością. - Mów, co dokładnie zrobiła?!  
Julius czuje w ustach smak mydła i krwi, i to wystarczy, ten widok i ta gorycz, jeszcze nawet nie czuje bólu, gdy odpycha Rycerza od siebie.  
- Rzuciła się z mojej Wieży! – wrzeszczy. Rozcięcie piecze, rozjątrza go całkiem jak tamto wspomnienie. - A co myślałeś?!  
- Co? Jak to: rzuciła się?  
- A jak inaczej mogła rozwalić sobie zegarek!?

_Zapamiętał z tego dnia różne rzeczy: udręczoną, na pół dziecinną twarz Królowej, wściekłe falowanie jej sukni, wiatr na szczycie Wieży, ale tylko jedna rzecz wraca do niego w snach – czerwone pantofelki. Całkiem zwyczajne, lakierowane i na wysokich obcasach, kołyszące się na samej krawędzi muru, właśnie ten widok zatrzymał go wtedy zaraz za progiem. Tak głupio, potwornie głupio, powinien skoczyć do przodu, łapać natychmiast! Nie stać z ręką wyciągniętą w zbędnym, wcale nie uspokajającym geście._  
_- Wasza Wysokość?_  
_- Wiesz, to zabawne – powiedziała – ale ja się naprawdę boję._  
_Po czym czerwone obcasiki dały krok do tyłu. Wtedy nie było już sensu biec, nie było już czego ratować._

Jaki Zegarmistrz pozwala niszczyć zegarki we własnej Wieży? Mało jest rzeczy, których Julius nienawidziłby bardziej od wspomnienia tej zbrodni i tego błędu, najpotworniejszego błędu w jego życiu.  
- Rozwaliła… swój zegarek? – Jak Ace w ogóle śmie to jeszcze wywlekać, nie ma prawa nawet tego wiedzieć, nie było go nawet na świecie. - Na tym to polega?  
- Dlaczego jesteś taki tępy? – odpowiada pytaniem Julius, cicho i jadowicie. – Dlaczego tylko tobie nie da się wbić do łba tak oczywistych rzeczy?  
Rycerz patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę, oczy ma zmrużone, wąskie jak u lisa.  
- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego? – odzywa się równie cicho. – Bo ten pierdolony gryzoń się pomylił. Włączył do gry niewłaściwą kartę. Dlatego…  
_Jak wiesz, parę lat temu zaszła pewna pomyłka._  
- Dlatego muszę się stąd wyrwać, Julius. Jestem błędem, sam widzisz, że w ogóle nic nie rozumiem.  
_No cóż, dopytasz._  
- Ale ty wszystko rozumiesz, więc możesz mi przecież powiedzieć, jak uciec. Co? Julius? Powiedz mi tylko, jak.  
- To niemożliwe – odpowiada bezwiednie Zegarmistrz. Natychmiast żałuje, że tą brzytwą nie oderżnął sobie języka, ale teraz już się nie może cofnąć, nie pod tym wygłodniałym, bacznym spojrzeniem.  
– Nie można opuścić gry, kiedy się do niej już dołączyło – tłumaczy z takim uczuciem, jakby właśnie oglądał bezpowrotnie zniszczony zegarek. Ale przecież ktoś musi, ktoś w końcu musiał to wyjaśnić, chłopak nie może mieć do niego o nic pretensji.  
Ace nie ma pretensji. Jest dużo gorzej.  
- Aha – uśmiecha się tym swoim dziwnym, odległym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, tak właśnie myślałem, że to może tak wyglądać. No to… dziękuję. Pójdę już.  
- Czekaj! – Julius robi krok do przodu, chcąc go zatrzymać, ale Rycerz zbiega już z łomotem po schodach. W tym biegu odwraca się jeszcze, unosi rękę w geście pożegnania.  
I to by było na tyle.

Ace zawsze wiedział, gdzie chce iść, problemem było tylko: jak? – więc to chyba nawet zabawne, że teraz, gdy już wie, jak, nie ma pojęcia, dokąd. Dlatego właśnie przez dłuższy czas chodzi po okolicy i przygląda się, jak niebo zmienia kolory. Albo chodzi i patrzy, jak Wieża zmienia kolory. Albo tylko chodzi. Właściwie wszystko mu jedno.  
Niebo robi się popielate, gdy Rycerz uświadamia sobie, że czeka na uderzenie bólu, takie, po którym nie można zebrać myśli. Pewnie prędzej czy później o wszystkim zapomni, ta gra robi z mózgiem coś takiego, człowiek zapomina o wszystkim i gra, ciągle gra, niedługo Ace zapomni i będzie grał, będzie gubił się do końca życia. Ale tym razem jeszcze nie. Tę ścieżkę poznaje, zaraz wyjdzie na wzgórze i zobaczy wejście do Wieży Zegarowej, zresztą wszędzie zobaczy Wieżę Zegarową. Kraina Serc jest tak naprawdę mała, uświadamia sobie Ace, i naraz wydaje mu się także bardzo duszna, nagle jest mu tak, jakby miał się udusić we własnej skórze.

Wieża Zegarowa, oprócz tego, że jest wszechobecna i w tej chwili opustoszała, jest też bardzo wysoka, tak wysoka, że na pierwszy stopień wchodzi się jeszcze w szarości świtu, a na ostatnim wkracza się w południe, prosto w oślepiający snop światła.  
Ace odruchowo zamyka oczy.

Do podstawowych umiejętności Zegarmistrza należy wyczuwanie czasu co do sekundy, dlatego Julius doskonale wie, że między wyjściem do miasta (gdzie dziwiono się trochę jego brakowi zegarków i rozwalonej gębie) a powrotem upłynęły dwie godziny, trzynaście minut i cztery sekundy. Od wyczucia zmiany w grze – godzina, sześć minut, trzy sekundy. Od wkroczenia na dziedziniec do zauważenia popłochu wśród powidoków – dwie sekundy. Potem trzydzieści sześć sekund na podbiegnięcie, sekunda na spojrzenie, sekunda na przyklęknięcie, dziesięć sekund na wydobycie z kieszeni chustki i ostrożne podniesienie z ziemi szczątków.  
Ten zegarek został rozbity w drobny mak, ma duszę zimną i zmiażdżoną. Został zniszczony na dobre, nie ma sensu… Naprawdę nie ma sensu nieść go do gabinetu. Ani siedzieć nad nim tyle czasu, cztery godziny, pięćdziesiąt siedem minut i trzydzieści sekund wypełnionych przeglądaniem części.  
Skrzypią otwierane drzwi.  
- Julius? Czy wszystko w porządku?  
- Wyjdź.  
- Chciałam tylko…  
- WYJDŹ!  
Julius siedzi tak jeszcze długo. Jeszcze pełne dwie godziny, aż do zapadnięcia ciemności przerzuca w palcach części, przegląda tryby, śrubki i sprężyny, wszystkie po kolei i każdą z osobna, jakby to mogło w czymkolwiek pomóc.


End file.
